UCW People Power 2018
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Sixth UCW PPV of 2018.
1. Chapter 1

_And now..._

 _...UCW presents PEOPLE POWER!_

* * *

We're in an arena decorated a bit like WWE Cybersunday from 2008. Pyros goes off and the crowd goes wild chanting: "UCW!"

"Good eve night, everyone! I'm Bobby Senior alongside Joey Mickey, ready for UCW's People Power!"

"And everybody in San Diego is excited for this show which will feature matches and stipulations chosen by you, the UCW fans!"

 **(Dead Man's Hand)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Nashville, Tennessee, CHARLES "BULLSEYE" ALSTON!"

The old cowboy arrived to positive reception, drinking a bottle of beer with his cowboy hat and jacket as he walked into the drink.

Suddenly, Alpha Male ran from the entrance and attacked Charles in the back inside the ring, clotheslining the back of his head and then delivering many blows to his head. The ref eventually stepped in to push him away from Charles.

This gave the old cowboy the opportunity to surprise the powerhouse with a Savate Kick to the face followed by a pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Charles was surprised that he kicked out of his finisher and argued a bit about it with the ref before accepting the truth that he didn't won and instead clotheslined a stunned Alpha Male out of the ring. He then got out on the apron and waited for his opponent to get back up before knocking him down with a diving double axe handle on top of his head.

He then got him back up and grabbed his head which he slammed on the security barricade before hitting a chop to his chest. Alpha Male pushed him back and tried to hit a Big Boot, but Charles caught his leg and then knocked him down with a strong clothesline.

The old cowboy took time to exchange high-fives with some fans behind the barricade before grabbing Alpha Male by the head and slamming it on the apron. He then rolled in the ring to break the 20 count **(** **yes, from now on, it will be 20 counts to make it more profesionnal)** before delivering a few more strikes and kicks to Alpha Male.

He then brought him back in the ring only to grab his head and toss him out again between the ropes. He followed and surprised the power house with a smash to the face followed by many blows to the head before bringing him back in the ring. As he followed, Alpha Male took the chance to knock him down with a clothesline followed by many stomps.

Taking a small rest from all the hits he received, Alpha Male then delivered some smashes to Charles' shoulder before getting him back up and hitting a strong jab to his face which knocked him down. The powerhouse then pressed his foot on the cowboy's neck with help from the ropes until the ref made him stop.

As Alpha Male caught him, Charles started fighting back with blows to his abdomen before running in the ropes and Alpha leap frogged him once before catching him with a Push-up Powerslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Alpha Male briefly pressed his knee on Charles' neck to choke him before grabbing him and pressing his head on the middle rope with blows on top of his skull until the ref made him stop. As his opponent rested in a corner, he started delivering him MMA jabs followed by elbow strikes. He finished with a Neckbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Alpha Male once again putted Charles into a corner and charged shoulder first into his stomach a few times before running in the ropes and hitting a corner Spear followed by a 15-seconds delayed suplex and then got in a corner, ready to go for the Spear.

He charged, but Charles dodged it and ran in the ropes to catch him with a Slingblade and, as Alpha Male retreated in a corner, charged only to be pushed out on the apron. There, he hit a Step-up Enzuigiri on the back of his head before getting back in the ring, running in the ropes, and got caught by a Crossbody from Alpha Male with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Alpha Male got angry and waited for Charles to get back up before going for a clothesline which he blocked with a Big Boot followed by a Backstaber, a Piledriver, and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Charles started getting tired and caught Alpha Male's waist from behind, but he held on a corner until the protection suddenly got off and Charles applied a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

By pushing him off, Alpha Male sent Charles crashing head first in the unprocted turnbuckle which stunned him long enough to hit a Spear followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, ALPHA MALE!"

The crowd booed as the powerhouse got his fist rose in victory.

"Hey! No fair! Alpha Male didn't win; he cheated!" Joey protested in indignation.

"Bite me, if the ref doesn't see it, it's as if it didn't happen. Pro wrestling's like that," Bobby said, clearly not happier than his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

*LION'S ROAR*

 **(Hail Mary)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Monarchy, from Brooklyn, New York, "Brooklyn's Finest" KING CAESAR!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as he simply walked into the ring with a focused look and then waited for his opponent.

 **(Paint It Black)**

"And his opponent, representing the Guardians, JETH SIN!"

 **(I modified his appearance; he's now a bit small and rond, but strong. He still wears his black entrance attire attire with his skin painted white and fights with MMA boxers)**

The white painted man calmly walked to the ring where he removed his hat and jacket and gave them to the ref before glaring face-to-face at King Caesar.

As soon as the ref called for the bell, the two powerhouses locked into a clinch and struggled until Caesar pushed Jeth back into the ropes and the ref separated them. They glared at each other again for a moment before Jeth ran into the ropes and hit Caesar with a shoulder tackle which barely made him move.

Unimpressed, Caesar invited Jeth to try again which he did for the same result. Caesar just dusted himself off which annoyed Jeth who started giving blows to his head before running in the ropes again and hitting yet another shoulder tackle which didn't made Caesar move and he simply pushed a lion's roar to Jeth's face.

He then smashed Jeth's face, but this last one barely reacted and screamed in Caesar's face too. Both annoyed, the two men started exchanging blows to each other's head until Caesar got the upper hand and ran in the ropes for a shoulder tackle that made Jeth flinch back, bounce in the ropes and hit a shoulder tackle back.

They repeated this over and over again until Jeth ultimately managed to knock Caesar down with a power one. Pushing a scream, he ran in the ropes, only for Caesar to lift him in a Gorilla Press transitioned into a Powerslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After Jeth got back up, Caesar chopped his chest which barely made him react and he invited Caesar to attack again which he did with a blow to his head. To everybody's surprise, Jeth collapsed on the mat and Caesar went for another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After Jeth got back up, Caesar ran in the ropes and hit a clothesline which barely made Jeth move and he replied with a chop to Caesar's chest followed by many other ones that caused Caesar to winch in pain while holding his chest.

As Jeth walked near him, Caesar hit an elbow smash to his head and then ran in the ropes to get caught with a Scoop Powerslam from Jeth who then stomped his head. He also slapped his face which made Caesar glare angrily and slowly stand up to him.

He then hit a boot to Jeth's face and this last one replied with many jabs to Caesar's head which caused him to collapse on one knee. In a desperate attempt, he went for a Step-up Enzuigiri which Jeth ducked and then ran for a clothesline which Caesar stopped with a double axe handle.

Using the momentum, Jeth spun around for another clothesline which Caesar ducked once again and pushed Jeth in a corner. He went for a Body Avalanche that Jeth dodged and then charged. Caesar tried a boot counter, but Jeth caught his boot, forcing him to hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head instead.

He then grabbed Jeth and applied a Body Slam near the ropes before getting out on the apron and jumping on him with a Springboard Frog Splash. He then got him back up and applied a suplex.

As Jeth rested in a corner, Caesar hit him with a running forearm smash before throwing him in the opposite direction, getting on the second turnbuckle, and hit a Missile Dropkick. He finished his combo by grabbing Jeth and applying a Falcon Arrow Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting Jeth back up, Caesar chopped his chest again before putting him in a corner and repeating the attack before Jeth switched the places and hit a chop of his own. Caesar didn't seemed impressed and invited Jeth to do it again which he did to the same result.

The two wrestlers switched places over and over again until Jeth got the upper hand and hit Caesar so many times that he fell on his butt and then got grabbed by the waist for a German Suplex from Jeth.

After both men got back up, Caesar headbutted Jeth and then applied another suplex, but Jeth got back up as if nothing was and then lifted Caesar in a suplex position for 20 seconds before hitting the move with a huge impact.

As both men laid down, the ref started the 10 count, but they both managed to get back up by 8 and then got face-to-face again. Jeth tried to run in the ropes, but Caesar followed and hit him with a clothesline before running in the opposite ropes and hit a clothesline on Jeth who did the same, causing both men to flinch.

They did the same thing twice to the same result before Caesar ended up clotheslining Jeth down who quickly got back up and hit a clothesline that made Caesar flinch. However, he suddenly replied with a strong clothesline that almost made Jeth flip.

The Monarchy's powerhouse showed a very very mad expression on his face as he grabbed Jeth and applied a Side Suplex transitioned into a Spinning Bomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jeth was getting tired, but as Caesar slapped his face, he suddenly got back up to glare in his face. Caesar smashed his head multiple times, but he didn't reacted and fought back with smashes of his own. This only caused Caesar to glare and push another lion scream, making the crowd chant: "This is awesome!"

Caesar grabbed Jeth and applied a Body Slam before climbing a top turnbuckle to go for a Diving Moonsault, but Jeth smashed him in the back and lifted him for a Powerbomb with a Jacknife pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Caesar was sitting down, Jeth went for a running clothesline which Caesar ducked and then lifted him on his shoulders for a Death Valley Driver into the corner that made him hold his head in pain. Caesar then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on him with a Frog Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Caesar was starting to get tired and threw Jeth out on the apron before climbing the second rope and lifting him for a Superplex from there. However, he decided to transition it into a Falcon Arrow Superplex instead and went for the pin again.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Caesar had enough and tried to lift Jeth for his Lion bomb, but he countered it with a back body drop and followed with a German Suplex. However, Caesar easily brushed it off and hit a Superkick right under Jeth's jaw, making saliva fly off in the air and stun him dead.

He then ran in the ropes and got surprised by a Spinning Heel Kick to the side of the head from Jeth. As he retreated in a corner, Jeth charged for a Body Avalanche, but Caesar caught him with an STO counter from there and then got on the top turnbuckle where he tried to lift Jeth to apply a Lion Bomb.

However, the Guardian broke free and jumped to hit a strong headbutt to his head which stunned him and then climbed up to apply a Superplex followed by a weak pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

At this point, the crowd was chanting: "Fight forever!"

After Caesar got back up, Jeth ran in the ropes for another clothesline which he tried to counter with a Death Valley Driver, but Jeth transitioned it into Tornado DDT. After that, Jeth managed to hit a strong clothesline followed by yet another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Jeth was getting really mad and hit two more clotheslines that caused Caesar then look weak. As he went for a third one, Caesar ducked and hit a Roaring Elbow on the back of his head which briefly stunned him. He tried to follow with a Bicycle Kick, but Jeth caught his foot and then hit an headbutt to his head.

Caeaar suddenly replied with a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of his head which caused him to collapse. As both men were laying down, the ref went for the 10 count, but they managed to get back up by 9 and Caesar smashed Jeth's head, causing him to fall back into a corner.

With a sudden rush of energy, he smashed Caesar back in the face and followed with some MMA jabs to his head. Once he was done, Caesar suddenly hit a Roaring Elbow to his face which knocked him down and followed with a German Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Not letting him go, Caesar applied another German Suplex followed by a clothesline and another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Caesar screamed in rage and clotheslined Jeth once again before applying a Spinning Spinebuster and another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"Goddamn! What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Bobby asked.

As Jeth was on his knees, Caesar screamed and hit many Roaring Elbows one after the other to his face before ending with a running one behind his head. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and lifted Jeth to apply his Lion Bomb from up there and followed with yet another pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, KING CAESAR!"

He weakly stood up as the ref lifted his hand in victory.

"Goddamnit! That was a vicious clash between the Guardians' and the Monarchy's powerhouses! Though King Caesar ultimately came out on top!" Joey said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean Jeth Sin didn't put on a great performance! If the fans had any doubt about him as a wrestler, then they are all washed away right now!" Bobby said.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hero)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, from Super City, he is the Cruiserweight Champion, LITTLE TORNADO!"

He arrived under positive reception as he got into the ring, posed like a hero and threw his cape into the audience before looking at the titantron as he waited to see who would be his opponent.

"Alright, time to find out who the UCW fans voted to face Little Tornado for the Cruiserweight title."

DRUM ROLL

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

SLYLA THE OWL!

 **(Christina Grimmie & Mike Tompkins Mashup)**

"And his opponent, from the Desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, SLYLA THE OWL!"

The crowd cheered as the champ arrived on stage, wearing a Ga'Hoolian helmet, showing off her "wings" and getting into the ring where she removed them all and looked at Little Tornado. This last one gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The little hero smiled as he wasn't expecting to face a girl, but still walked around in circles with her and even shook her hand. Eventually, they locked into a clinch which saw Tornado pushing Slyla back into a corner, much to her surprise but she brushed it off.

They locked into another clinch and Sly tried to take Tornado down by the leg, but he held on until she caught his other leg and made him fall on his stomach and then grabbed his arms from behind. However, Tornado managed to stand up and turned the lock around with him now being the one to hold her arms from behind.

Slyla used her agility to jump and flip forward to release the pressure, delivering a double kick under Tornado's jaw in the process to make him let go. After that, they looked at each other for a brief moment before locking into another clinch which saw Tornado catching Sly into a headlock.

She ended up pushing him with the ropes, but got knocked down by a shoulder tackle afterward. However, she quickly kicked up and instantly received a dropkick from Tornado. He then applied a Body Slam followed by a suplex which lasted 10 seconds.

He then got her back up and chopped her chest before grabbing her head and throwing her so hard into a corner that she fell down. He then got her back up and headbutted her head before irish whipping her in the ropes and pushing her high in the air before letting her land hard on the mat, causing her to crouch in pain.

He then putted Sly's head between his legs and applied a Powerbomb before taking a superhero pose. He then putted her in the ropes and chopped her chest again before irish whipping her, looking to push her up in the air again, only this time, she caught him with an Hurricanrana.

Tornado quickly charged at her, but she leap frogged him and then ran in the ropes to jump and land behind him with a Springboard Moonsault and then performed a Yoshitonic to make Tornado fall outside with an Hurricanrana while she landed on the apron.

She quickly got back in and tried to hit him with a Sandstorm, but he moved out of the way to avoid it. The superhero took time to put himself back together before getting on the apron and receiving a shoulder charge in the stomach between the ropes from Sly who then climbed the lower rope and tried to suplex him back in the ring, but Tornado resisted and ended up being the one to suplex Sly out of the ring, and on the outside floor.

Tornado got back in to break the count before getting outside and catching Sly to apply a Powerbomb on the outside floor. The medical team around the ring checked after her as the ref inside the ring started counting her out, but she got back in by the count of 17.

Tornado grabbed her and lifted her on a top corner and tried to climb too, but Sly pushed him down on the mat. She then went for a Missile Dropkick, but Tornado dodged it and then got her back up to deliver a kick to her guts before irish whipping her in the ropes and hit a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker, making her hold her back in pain.

He then locked her legs and arms while she was on her belly to lock her into a Surfboard submission hold. Sly refused to give up and Tornado released her arms to let her crash head first on the mat. As she rolled out on the apron, he tried to suplex her back in the ring, but she landed on her feet behind him and applied a German Suplex of all things.

She then applied a Standing Moonsault followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Getting him back up, she applied a DDT followed by a Rope-aided Standing Moonsault and another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Sly got outside on the apron and hit Tornado with a Springboard Missile Dropkick before kicking up and locking Tornado into a Camel Clutch submission hold. However, he quickly grabbed the nearby rope, forcing her to let go and she got out on the apron to go for a Springboard aerial move which Tornado countered with a dropkick in mid-air.

He quickly followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He grabbed Sly from behind and applied a Release German Suplex followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Grabbing Sly's leg, he locked her into a One-legged Boston Crab submission hold and it took her around 20 seconds before reaching for the nearby rope and force the break. Tornado then grabbed her leg and applied a Dragon Screw to damage even more her already hurt leg and stomped on it a few more times.

He then got her back up and chopped her into a corner before irish whipping her in the opposite one and hitting her with a Flip Kick. He tried to irish whip her again in a corner, but she reversed it and caught him with a Monkey Flip followed by a Spinning Heel Kick to his head which knocked him into the corner.

She tried to catch him with another Monkey Flip, but got turned around on the top corner from where she kicked Tornado's face before catching him with a Somersault Headscissors Takedown and then irish whipped him in the ropes, only to be reversed and flipped out on the apron.

Tornado tried to hit a baseball slide to her feet, but she jumped to dodge and let him slide out of the ring and then kicked him in the face before jumping out on him with a Springboard Moonsault on the outside.

After taking back from the move, she brought him back in the ring before jumping from the apron and catching him with a Springboard Hurricanrana with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and new UCW Cruiserweight Champion, SLYLA THE OWL!"

The little girl was surprised as he was being given her new title belt. Little Tornado too seemed shocked to have lost his title, but shook hands with Sly and congratulated her anyways.

"Wow! Slyla who have recently lost the Ultra Cool Diva Championship just won the Cruiserweight one!" Joey said.

"It's the first time this title is being held by a female wrestler! I wonder how she'll handle it," Bobby added.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Scream)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from New Castle, England, FLASH DUNNE!"

He arrived under positive reaction from the crowd as he was wearing his usual England flag jacket on his way to the ring. He removed it in the ring and threw it into the crowd.

 **(Black Swan)**

"And his opponent, from Zambia, Africa, "The Black Swan" CHAVEZ RABODO!"

The crowd cheered for him as he arrived and entered the ring where he glared at Flash. "Notice that this match is to determine who is the REAL future of UCW, ladies and gentlemen," Joey commented.

The ref barely called for the bell that Flash hit him with a running dropkick that knocked him down. Then, as he rested in a corner, he charged again and received a Bicycle Kick in the face from Chavez which caused him to backflip.

He then grabbed him by the throat and literally tossed him to the other side of the ring which also caused him to roll out of it. Chavez quickly followed and tossed him by the throat once again, this time in the audience who had to move out of the way as Flash crashed into the chairs.

The ref the came and tried to get Chavez away from Flash. By the time the struggle ended, Flash had climbed on the entrance ramp and jumped on him with a Canonball. He then grabbed him and threw him out behind the security barricade before getting back in the ring to jump out on him from the top rope and above the security barricade, causing the crowd to chant: "Holy shit!"

When both men managed to get back in the ring after a moment, the ref called for the bell and Flash started delivering blows to Chavez in the corner until this last one replied with a chop that knocked him down. He then caught him with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex to made him fly very air and surprised the crowd.

As he was sitting down, Chavez grabbed him and applied a suplex followed by the first pin of the match.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

As Flash rested in the ropes, Chavez charged and go pushed out on the apron where Flash hit his head with a Roundhouse Kick to stun him and then jumped to catch him with a Springboard DDT on the apron. He then got Chavez back up and pushed him back first into the apron before bringing him back in the ring and hitting a big stomp on his head.

He then got him back up and applied a snapmare followed by a kick to the back and an elbow smash behind his head with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He grabbed Chavez, tossed him out on the apron, and grabbed his head to deliver knee strikes to it. He finished with an elbow smash that made him fall backward down from the apron. Flash then brought him back in the ring for an irish whip and got reversed for Chavez to catch him with a Pop-up Backbreaker Powerslam.

As Flash twisted in pain and Chavez grabbed him, but he fought back with a smash to his head. He realized his mistake too late as Chavez gave him a deadly glare and pushed him in a corner to deliver him a giant storm of smashes until the ref got in before he could kill him.

Chavez then climbed a top corner and hit a Diving Clothesline on Flash before running in the ropes. flash followed and tried to surprise him, only for Chavez to catch him with a Pop-up Two-handed Chokeslam with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Chavez irish whipped Flash in a corner where he tried to jump past him, only for Chavez to kick him in the chest in the middle of the move and made him twitch in pain until he went to rest in a corner. There, Chavez charged for a Bicycle Kick which Flash dodged, letted him get on the second turnbuckle and forced his head backward so that he could go for a Superkick.

However, as he went for the kick, Chavez jumped to dodge it and then lifted Flash on his back to hit a Reverse Alabama Slam. He then lifted him on a top turnbuckle to go for a Superplex, but Flash made him trip and fall on his balls (ouch!). He then made him fall in a Tree Of Woe position to go for a Diving Double Foot Stomp to his chest, but before he could, Chavez grabbed him by the throat and made him fall.

However, Flash performed a 450 and landed on his feet which allowed him to hit a running dropkick to Chavez' head. He then grabbed him and applied a Falcon Arrow Suplex before rolling backward and going for a running knee strike, but Chavez blocked his knee and tried to throw it back, but Flash jumped and it a knee strike to his jaw with his other knee.

He then caught the stunned Chavez with a German Suplex which surprisingly had no effect on him and he caught Flash with a German Suplex of his own. However, Flash backflipped on his feet and then hit a violent Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head.

Chavez replied with a Big Boot to Flash's head who in turn hit a Step-up Enzuigiri to Chavez'. Then, as the Black Swan rested in a corner, Flash charged at him and got surprised with a Claymore that made him backflip. The crowd started chanting: "This is awesome!"

As the ref started counting them down, both men got back up by 9 with Chavez first and he angrily grabbed Flash by the throat and pushed him in a corner to hit so many chops on his chest that it left a red mark.

Soon, the ref stepped in to make him stop which gave Flash the chance to slap him in the face and then running in the ropes to hit a running knee strike to the side of his face before repeating the move while he was kneeling down. He went for the pin afterward.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash immediately ran in the ropes and caught Chavez with a Springboard Tornado DDT which stunned him. As Chavez was on his knees, Flash screamed insults at him before he suddenly jumped up, kicked his guts and applied a Snap Piledriver that made him bounce on the mat. Chavez followed with his Future Shock DDt and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Chavez was shocked that Flash was able to kick out of his Future Shock DDT and went in a corner to settle for his Claymore. As Flash got back up, he charged for his move, but Flash dodged and managed to lock him into his Octopus Lock submission hold which was very painful on him.

After 15 seconds, Chavez almost reached for the ropes, but Flash made them roll back in the middle of the ring, still holding his submission move. Eventually, Chavez tapped out.

"Here's your winner by submission, FLASH DUNNE!"

The British wrestler stood up victoriously as the crowd cheered loudly for him.

"And another impressive victory for the little Flash!" Bobby said.

"He's doing pretty well these days. Who knows, maybe a title shot is in his near future?" Joey said.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Every Breath You Take)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, being accompanied by Havoc, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, TJ SKILL!"

He calmly walked out under the cheers alongside Havoc with him again and got into the ring where he gave his belt to the ref and threw his jacket into the audience before waiting to see who was going to be his opponent.

DRUM ROLL

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Chris Blade: 23%

Classic France: 46%

D.B. Dragon: 31%

 **(World's Elite)**

"And his opponent, from Paris, France, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The French wrestler entered with enthusiasm as he clapped in fans' hands before getting inside the ring where he removed his mask to reveal his face with red and blue painting on the right half of his face and his vest too.

The ref took the belt and showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

TJ and France walked around before locking into a clinch which saw them struggling to grab each other's waist. Eventually, France caught TJ in a Dragon Suplex position, but TJ struggled, so he had to transition it into an arm twist. TJ rolled and caught France in an arm twist of his own.

The two men then started exchanging arm drags over and over again, trying to take control of the other's arm which cumulated to TJ irish whipping France in the ropes and dodging him twice before going for a dropkick, but France held on the ropes, letting him hit nothing and crash on the mat.

He then grabbed him and hit an European Uppercut under his chin before locking him into a Sleeper Hold. However, TJ made him flip above his shoulder, kicked his back and then twisted his arm again. He broke free with a blow to TJ's head and then blocked his attacks to reply with blows of his own every time.

Eventually, TJ replied with a dropkick to his head which knocked him down and out of the ring. TJ tried to hit him with a Springboard Forearm Smash, but France dodged it by getting back in the ring and dropkicked him down as he got up on the apron.

France then got there too and charged at TJ with a Canonball, but he moved out of the way, letting him crash outside. He then brought him back in the ring and applied twice a Walking Side Slam Backbreaker followed by a suplex and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As France retreated in a corner, TJ irish whipped him so hard in the opposite one that he fell down. He then tried to grab him, but France fought back with a storm of blows until he ended up cornering TJ in a corner and even there, continued his attack.

He then tried to irish whip TJ in the opposite corner, but got reversed and TJ hit him with a running jump clothesline. He ran back and went for another which France dodged and tried to hit a Roundhouse Kick which TJ ducked and caught him with a Side Suplex.

After getting back up, France started hitting kicks to TJ's chest until he replied with a knee strike to his stomach and then grabbed his arms from behind while pressing his knee against his back. France ended up breaking free and started kicking TJ's chest again before running in the ropes and knocking him down with a running Hurricanrana.

He followed with two clotheslines and irish whipped him in the ropes to catch him with an hip toss stopped by a knee strike under the chin. He then grabbed TJ and applied a Body Slam before getting on the second turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Somersault followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

France got TJ back up and gave more kicks to his leg and chest before running in the ropes and getting thrown outside by TJ, but he held on the top rope and backflipped to catch TJ's head between his feet and drag him outside the ring.

As Havoc helped TJ back up, France climbed a top corner and jumped outside on both of them, knocking them down like dominos. He then brought TJ back in the ring and went for a clothesline which he ducked, ran in the ropes, and hit a clothesline simultaneously with France which knocked both men down. The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

The ref counted to 8 before they got back up and France charged at TJ in a corner, but he Superkicked his stomach before suplexing him in the corner. He then got out on the apron and smashed him with a Springboard Forearm Smash.

He then tried to hit a Discuss Clothesline which France ducked and caught him with an X-suplex followed by another one. He went for a third one, but TJ held on the ref and, during the confusion, kicked France between the legs, causing him to leg go and hold his crotch in pain.

Havoc then got on the apron to distract the ref while TJ got ready to grab France, but this last one suddenly hit him with a low blow while the ref didn't see anything. After the ref turned around and they dealed with the pain, TJ and France started exchanging blows, chops and kicks until France got the upper hand.

TJ tried a kick, but France caught his leg, forcing him to hit a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of his head instead. He tried to follow with another one which France transitioned into a Dragon Screw and then ran in the ropes to catch him with Slingblade.

He then got on a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Spinning Heel Kick which TJ ducked to let him crash on the mat. He then got out on the apron and went for a Springboard 450 splash, but landed on France's knees.

This last one then climbed a top turnbuckle again, but Tj smashed the rope to make him fall on his groin. TJ then charged at him, but France countered with a boot to his face. TJ, however, replied with a Backflip Kick to his head and then grabbed him in a Skill Clash position.

France struggled to break free, so TJ slammed his head on the mat to calm him down before applying a Brainbuster followed by his Skill Clash and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner an still UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, TJ SKILL!"

Havoc went to bring him his title belt and lift his hands in victory.

"Aww, I though Classic France was going to win this time!" Joey whined.

"Looks like he still needs to work, if he want to win a title. For now, the title still remains in Canada," Bobby pointed out.

"That's racist."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Ancien Spirit)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Guadalajara, Mexico, EL DRAGON!"

The crowd cheered for the luchador who ran and jumped into the ring like Sin Cara and then took a pose.

 **(Trinity)**

"And his opponent, representing the Arcaders, from the Mushroom Kingdom, JIMMY JOYSTICK!"

He arrived under good cheers too and clapped in fans' hands as he ran with enthusiasm into the ring and then on a corner to scream: "PLAYSTATION NETWORK RULES!" before getting down and threw his cap in the audience while looking at El Dragon.

the ref called for the bell to start the match and the two men started walking around in circles. El Dragon took jimmy down by the leg and then turned him around to apply a Muta Lock, but Jimmy took him down by the leg too and twisted it between his own legs to make the luchador suffer.

El Dragon managed to escape it by flipping around and then started walking around in circles with Jimmy once again until they went for a clinch, but Dragon instead caught Jimmy's waist from behind. The two then started performing a series of flips and locks which ended with Jimmy catching Dragon with a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dragon reversed it.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jimmy ran at Dragon who made him trip and tried to go for a pin, but Jimmy pushed him off instantly and then, they stopped to let the crowd cheer for them. Jimmy smiled and offered a fist-bump to El Dragon who accepted it and pressed his own fist against his opponent's.

They then locked their hands and Jimmy quickly started grabbing El Dragon into all kinds of locks before jumping and flipping all around him until Dragon managed to hit a chop to his chest. He then putted him against the ropes and hit another chop before grabbing him in a headlock.

Jimmy pushed him with the ropes and slipped on the ground to make the luchador trip and fall before standing on his back and pretending to surf. He then applied a Standing Moonsault on his back and Dragon retreated in a corner.

There, Jimmy charged into him with a running dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jimmy waited for El Dragon to get back up before going for a clothesline which the luchador blocked with his boot and then caught his other arm to lock him into a Fujiwara Armbar submission hold. Eventually, El Dragon released the hold and got Jimmy back up to apply a Gutwrench Poweromb.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Jimmy with a Diving Leg Drop to the head which made him roll outside the ring. El Dragon took the opportunity to run and hit him with a running dropkick from between the ropes.

He took time to high-five some fans before bringing Jimmy back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

The masked man ran in the ropes for a Springboard Moonsault, but Jimmy rolled out of the way, letting him crash down. However, he quickly recovered and started giving blows to Jimmy's head before running in the rope and getting surprised by a dropkick from Jimmy who kicked up.

This caused El Dragon to roll outside the ring and Jimmy jumped out on him with a Top Con Hilo before bringing him back in the ring and then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for his Angry Birds Splash, but El Dragon rolled out of the way and then caught him with a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, EL DRAGON!"

Jimmy was surprised, but still shook hands with the luchador.

"And it's El Dragon that takes the victory!" Joey beamed.

"Cool. Honestly, I'm kinda glad there's still a luchador in this company instead of only international cruiserweights," Bobby remarked.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Shot 'Em)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first, he is representing the Bullet Club: UCW, from Tokyo, Japan, the UCW International Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

He received a mix ovation as he calmly walked into the ring and did the 1 SWEET sign before giving his belt to the ref and waited to see who his opponent was going to be.

DRUM ROLL

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Johnny Storm: 34%

-Jay Alpha: 33%

-Flash Dunne: 33%

 **(Grim Reaper)**

"And his opponent, from Berdeen, Washington, JOHNNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

The crowd cheered as he made an entrance like The Undertaker, stopping to look at the casket in front of the ring, and, once in the ring, glared at the crowd before looking at Shinji as the ref lifted the title belt and called for the bell, starting the match.

The two men briefly walked around in circles before Johnny grabbed Shinji's leg, making him retreat in the ropes which force Johnny to let go. Shinji tried to take the opportunity to clothesline him, but he ducked and caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Johnny then clotheslined Shinji twice before going for a dropkick, but Shinji caught his legs and applied a Slingshot to send Johnny out of the ring. Shinji then ran in the ropes for an aerial move, but stopped at the last second and instead posed in the ring to deceive the fans.

This gave Johnny the chance to get back in and hit him with a dropkick and then clothesline him outside the ring, pushing himself out too in the process. After getting back up, he grabbed Shinji and slammed his head on the security barricade before bringing him back in the ring.

However, as he himself got back in, Shinji kicked the middle rope to hurt his leg and then ran in the ropes to receive another dropkick from Johnny. He then irish whipped him toward a corner, but Shinji reversed it and he collided hard in the corner which caused him to fall and allowed Shinji to go for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Shinji laughed mockingly at Johnny before giving violent blows to his head and even pressed it against a middle rope until the ref made him stop. He then ran in the ropes and hit the back of his head with a running dropkick before doing the 1 SWEET sign.

After Johnny weakly got back up, Shinji clotheslined him down and hit him with a running big boot to the face while he was sitting before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji glared at Johnny and, as he rested in the ropes, stomped on his head before grabbing his legs and performing a Slingshot into the lower rope. He then applied a snapmare followed by a kick to his back and grabbed his head by the nose.

When Johnny managed to break free, he tried to go for a clothesline which Shinji countered with a Dragon Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji was surprised and, as Johnny rested in a corner, hit him with a running dropkick twice. As he went for a third one, Johnny surprised him with a dropkick of his own. As the two men rested for a moment with the ref counting to 7, Shinji went for a clothesline which Johnny ducked and hit two running clotheslines of his own.

Then, Shinji retreated in a corner where Johnny hit him with a Stinger Splash followed by a Neckbreaker, a big elbow drop and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny ran in the ropes and went for a Famousser which Shinji countered by lifting him in a Powerbomb position. However, before he could hit the move, Johnny countered it into a Yoshitonic Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny charged and received a Superkick to the head from Shinji who followed with a Jacknife pinfall with his two feet on the top rope.

"1!...2!...HEY!"

The ref noticed his feet were on the ropes and argued with Shinji a moment before he turned his attention to Johnny and charged toward him in the corner, but he moved out of the way, letting him crash shoulder first into the steel pose.

Johnny then caught him from behind with a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji reversed the roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny tried to catch Shinji with a Jump DDT, but got pushed back and then received a kick to the stomach before Shinji applied a Rope-aided Tornado DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Johnny rested in a corner, Shinji charged and Johnny attempted a boot counter, but Shinji caught his boot, pushed his leg on the rope and kicked it hard before running in the ropes and hitting it with a running dropkick that made Johnny hold it in pain.

Shinji tried to lock in a Reverse Figure Four Leglock, but Johnny caught him into a Small Package.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji pushed Johnny in a corner and hit him with a jump clothesline before climbing the corner to go for an aerial move. However, Johnny pushed the top rope to make him fall on his balls. Johnny then climbed to go for a Superplex, but Shinji pushed him down and jumped for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

Johnny held on the corner, so Shinji instead went for a normal Powerbomb which Johnny countered with another Yoshitonic Roll, but this time, Shinji avoided the pinfall and caught his legs into a Reverse Figure Four Leglock submission hold.

Johnny struggled in pain for a long time, but ended up grabbing the ropes to force the break. Shinji briefly argued with the ref again before walking toward Johnny and getting surprised by a Jump Leg Lariat (like Zack Ryder's finisher) from Johnny who held his damaged leg in pain before going for another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny jumped on Shinji's back for a Sleeper Hold, but got pushed back thanks to the ropes and then finally got caught with a Powerbomb from Shinji with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji was starting to get annoyed and tried to hit a Roundhouse Kick which Johnny ducked and grabbed him by the throat to apply a Chokeslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Johnny was shocked that Shinji kicked out of his finishing move and then went for a Superkick which Shinji blocked and kicked his thigh before running in the ropes for his Dark Rising which Johnny countered into a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Johnny immediately grabbed Shinji into a Sleeper Hold submission move, but he reached for the ropes after 20 seconds. Suddenly, as the ref checked on Shinji, Tiger Packer ran from the crowd and hit Johnny's head with a Big Boot which allowed Shinji to hit his Dark Rising afterwards with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-ROPE BREAK!"

Johnny managed to put his foot on the rope to force the break at the last second, annoying Shinji. Once he was done, Johnny surprised Shinji with a Superkick to the head and followed by the pin.

However, Bad Ben & Platty suddenly came out and on the apron to distract the ref from counting the pin. Johnny got back up and Superkicked them both off the apron before Shinji surprised him with another Dark Rising and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody in the arena was shocked that Johnny kicked out of TWO Dark Rising. Not stopping, he ran in the ropes for a third one, only to get surprised by a Superkick from Johnny who then collapsed on him.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and the new UCW International Champion, JOHNNY STORM!"

The crowd popped as johnny slowly realized that he won and was given his title belt. Soon, he exploded in joy with his new championship and celebrated with the fans.

"OH MY GOD! HE DID IT! JOHNNY HAVE WON THE INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP!" Joey exploded.

"I can't believe it! He just ended Shinji's almost eight month-long title reign! And me who though he would get fired from UCW soon," Bobby pointed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hail to The King)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, the team of JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS & ZACK PETERSON!"

The champion duo came out to positive reactions as they exchanged an high-five before running into the ring and waited to see who their opponents were going to be.

DRUM ROLL

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Shark Boy 2 & El Piranha: 25%

-The Cosplayers: 65%

-The Fighters: 10%

 **(Don't Stop Believing)**

"And their opponents, the team of Pixar Fan & Kamirashi, THE COSPLAYERS!"

The crowd cheered the former champs who ran to the ring, clapping in fans' hands in the process and exchanged a brief glance of rivalry with their opponents before getting ready for the match as the ref called for the bell.

Jay and Kamirashi started the match while their partner went in their respective corner. They locked into a clinch and struggled a bit before Jay caught Kamirashi with a leg trip and held on his foot before Kamirashi flipped free, only to get caught in a headlock.

He pushed Jay with the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle. Jay then ran in the ropes and Kamirashi ducked him twice before slipping between his legs and let him run in the ropes before kicking his guts and following with a Calf-kick to his head.

Jay then hit a knee strike to Kamirashi's guts followed by a chop which knocked him in his corner where he tagged Zack, but Kamirashi rolled away and quickly caught Zack with an hip toss and then smashed his head before tagging Pixar Fan in and they irish whipped him together in the ropes before hitting a combo of an Inverted atomic drop by Kamirashi followed by a running dropkick to the knees by Pixar Fan followed by an inverted STF by Kamirashi followed by a running dropkick to the face of the opponent by Pixar Fan.

Jay got in and tried to interfere, but the Cosplayers Superkicked his legs to make him kneel and Roundhouse Kicked his head simultaneously. Pixar Fan then kicked Zack in the guts before running and getting pushed up by Kamirashi to hit a Diving Double Axe Handle on his head.

Kamirashi then grabbed and tossed him out on the apron before kneeling down and allowing Pixar Fan to jump on his back and hit a Missile Dropkick to knock Zack out. As both Jay and Zack were outside the ring in opposite directions, Pixar Fan and Kamirashi ran in the ropes and charged into both of them simultaneously with a Suicide Dive.

Kamirashi then brought Zack back in the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a Diving Double Foot Stomp, but Zack rolled out of the way and tried to clothesline Kamirashi who ducked and Superkicked his stomach before trying to apply a Shiranui, but Zack broke the contact and Jay took the opportunity to clothesline Kamirashi in the back.

As Kamirashi rested in a corner, Zack charged into him for a jump smash followed by his Algonquin Boot. He then tagged Jay in and double irish whipped Kamirashi for a double shoulder tackle, a running Senton from Jay and a jump knee drop from Zack. Jay followed with the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Pixar Fan jumped in to break the pin and returned in his corner as Jay pushed Kamirashi in a corner and hit a few chops followed by some strikes and then applied a snap mare followed by a Reversed Blockbuster. He then went to tag Zack and held Kamirashi back for him to smash his head.

He then kicked him down a few more times before tagging Jay again and they double irish whipped him in the ropes before bending down and Kamirashi kicked Jay's face and dropkicked Zack down before catching Jay and running in the corner for a Shiranui.

He then tried to go tag Pixar Fan, but Jay rolled out and dragged him down from the apron which allowed Zack to drag Kamirashi back to his corner and tag Jay who stomped down on him a few times. He then irish whipped him to hit a clothesline followed by a running leg drop before tagging Zack who applied a snapmare followed by a headlock.

Just as Kamirashi was going to break free, Zack smashed him down and tagged Jay to apply a double suplex before they posed together. Zack tagged Jay again and he clotheslined Kamirashi before running in the ropes for a Swinging Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay tagged Zack in and tried to apply a Slingshot/DDT Combination, but Kamirashi smashed Zack's face and stomped down on Jay before hitting a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of Zack's head and catching Jay with a Reverse STO on the turnbuckle.

As he started crawling toward his corner, Zack got outside and tried to clothesline Pixar Fan's feet, but he jumped to avoid it and hit a Penalty Kick to his face before Kamirashi finally tagged him. He jumped in the ring and rolled to duck a clothesline from Jay and reply with a shoulder tackle, a clothesline, and then a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown.

As Jay was sitting, Pixar Fan ran and hit a Shining Wizard before putting him in a Tree-of-woe position and hit a running dropkick to his head. Zack suddenly returned in the ring to receive a kick in the stomach from Pixar Fan who then suplexed him over his partner on the mat.

He then grabbed and tossed Zack out of the ring before hitting a boot counter to Jay's face as he charged at him and then caught him with a running Hurricanrana. Kamirashi then got in and they applied an Aided Tornado DDT on Jay before Pixar Fan clotheslined him down and Kamirashi climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on him with a Double Foot Stomp.

As Zack got back in, Kamirashi charged at him and got caught with a Stun Gun on the top rope followed by a Lifting Reverse DDT. Pixar Fan surprised him with a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of the head before Jay caught him with a roll-up from behind.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Ultra Team Champions, JAY RENOLDS & ZACK PETERSON!"

The crowd's reaction was mix: disappointed that the Cosplayers lost again, but glad Jay and Zack retained their belts.

"The Cosplayers failed to regain their title belts!" Joey said.

"We cannot say they didn't tried though..."


	9. Chapter 9

**(Stay Strong)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Eau Claire, Wisconsin, NATHAN RODERICK!"

He came out to positive reaction and jumped on a top turnbuckle to get even more cheers before turning and waiting for his opponent.

 **(Electric Romeo)**

"And his opponent, from Rosemont, Illinois, he's currently 84-0 undefeated, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

He came out to a huge pop and walked into the ring with a greatly focused look before stopping before Nathan who was clearly not intimidated. Soon, the ref called for the bell, starting their match.

The two men walked around in circles before Tank tried to grab Nathan who ducked as he knew he stood no chance on the physical plan. He then ducked again and grabbed Tank's waist from behind, but quickly got thrown over his shoulder.

He then taunted Nathan a bit before they went to lock into a clinch, but Nathan stomped on his foot and twisted his arm to take control. However, he soon pushed him back in a corner which forced the break and then hit a knee strike into his stomach followed by an elbow smash to his chest.

He then irish whipped him in the opposite corner where he jumped past Tank and ran in the ropes to duck a clothesline, jump past him once more and then stop in the ropes. Tank charged at him and got thrown outside the ring before Nathan ran in the ropes and hit him with a running dropkick that knocked him down.

After that, he got Tank back up and chopped his chest a few times before bringing him back in the ring and, as he sat in a corner, stomped on him until the ref made him stop. He then tried to irish whip him, but Tank was stronger and resisted.

Nathan kicked him in the guts before stepping back, running, and getting pushed out on the apron where he hit Tank in the stomach with his shoulder before getting on the top turnbuckle and jumped to get caught in a suplex position by Tank who applied a walking suplex.

He then got Nathan back up to hit him with an European Uppercut before pressing his boot on his head against the rope until the ref made him stop. As he rested in a corner, Tank walked toward Nathan who kicked him in the guts and received an headbutt as an answer.

He then irish whipped him in the ropes and knocked him down with a strong shoulder tackle. Nathan tried to fight back with blows to his stomach, only for Tank to hit a boot to his face followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Tank putted Nathan in a corner and charged his shoulder into his stomach three times before irish whipping him in the opposite corner and charging to receive a boot to the face. Nathan then got on the second turnbuckle and jumped on Tank who caught him in his arms and went for a Fallaway Slam.

However, Nathan landed on his feet and then dropkicked Tank in the back to make him fall on the middle rope before running and hitting the back of his head with an Hip Attack. As he turned around, however, Tank surprised him with a violent clothesline that knocked the wind out of him.

After getting back up, Tank choked Nathan into the ropes until the ref made him stop and then got out on the apron to kick Nathan's head with his boot. He then got back in the ring and locked him into an arm stretch which made Nathan scream in pain a lot.

After almost a full minute, Nathan managed to break free with an hip toss and went to rest in a corner, where Tank grabbed his feet and lifted him for a Powerbomb. He then jumped on the second turnbuckle and went for a Diving Moonsault, but Nathan rolled out of the way, letting him crash down.

As both men were laying down, the ref started counting them down and they got back up by seven with Nathan unleashing violent chops to Tank's chest before getting pushed in the ropes and ducking a smash to knock Tank down with a running forearm smash.

Then, as Tank rested in a corner, Nathan charged into him with a running knee strike to the chin before getting on the second turnbuckle and hitting him with a Missile Dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Getting tired, Nathan tried to lift Tank on his shoulders, but he resisted and went for a Side Suplex. However, Nathan backflipped on his feet and countered Tank's charge with a boot to the face and a Step-up Enzuigiri to the head, ending his combo with a Backstabber.

After that, Nathan once again tried to lift Tank on his shoulders, but he broke free, grabbed his waist from behind, received an elbow to the face from Nathan, and then countered a smash into a Pumphandle Death Valley Driver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Getting annoyed, Tank caught Nathan, applied his Gourdbuster, and followed with yet another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank was amazed as the fans started clapping for Nathan who was starting to get up. Tank lifted him on his shoulders for a F10, but he broke free and and countered a Discuss Clothesline with a Jump Knee Strike to the jaw followed by a Spinning Elbow Smash and a Gutbuster.

He then ran in the ropes for a Running Knee Strike which Tank countered with a Discuss Clothesline immediately followed by his F10 and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, TANK MCTAVISH!"

As the titantron switched from 84-0 to 85-0, Tank helped Nathan back up and asked the crowd to give him a round of applause for his performance which they all did.

"And yet, another one fall to the Ultimate Wrestler," Joey remarked.

"Let's face it; Tank won't loose until he gets 200-0!" Bobby said with a chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Sacrifice - Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Salem, Massachusetts, she's the leader of the Guardians, "The Ice Queen" SARA LEWIS!"

The crowd cheered for her as she came out with her new attire which included a black leather jacket with matching jeans, boots and a white tank top.

The lights went out in the arena, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Sara Lewis then appeared from a pit of fire and made her way to the ring where she waited for her opponent.

"Sara won the vote with 36% of it against 23% for Violet Knight, 27% for Jeth Sin, and 34% for Vengeance Creed!" Joey pointed out.

 **(Killpop - Slipknot)**

"And her opponent, from the Fires of Hell, he's the UCW Legend Champion, POISON!"

Fire exploded from the stage and Poison walked out. Once he was in the ring, he looked up to the sky with his arms outstretched before glaring at Sara and giving the belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell.

As soon as the bell rang, Sara charged and tried to smash Poison who ducked and caught her in a Full Nelson lock while telling things about how she was his puppet in her ear.

However, she quickly broke free by making him flip over her shoulder and started giving him a series of strikes to the head until he pushed her back which caused her to roll back.

She tried to charge again, only to get surprised with a Pop-up Samoan Drop. He followed by putting her into a corner and gave her a series of blows before applying a Walking Side Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He grabbed her by the hair and tossed her to the other side of the ring before irish whipping her in the ropes and she caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl transitionned into an Ice Pick submission hold.

Poison actually groaned for a moment before countering the Ice Pick into a Bear Hug which he transitionned into a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. He then tried to Chokeslam her, but she broke free from his grip and dragged him in the ropes where she locked his arm into an Armbar until the ref forced her to let go.

She then climbed a top turnbuckle and caught Poison with a Tornado DDT that consisted of many turns. She then kicked him in the guts and applied a Sitout Facebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

She got in a corner and waited for Poison to get back up before charging for the Guardian Kick (Superkick) which he countered with a Decapitator (Discus Lariat) He followed with a Chokeslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She managed to get back up and went for a Guardian Kick, but Poison caught her with a Straight To Hell (Pedigree). He then grabbed her and smirked evilly before applying the End of Heartache (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a double knee backbreaker) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, POISON!"

The lights turned red as the champion rose his hands in victory.

"Awww, I wanted Sara to win this!" Joey said in disappointement.

"Looks like Sara's time of glory isn't for now," Bobby added.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Enter The Dragon)**

The crowd cheered as Jolk Ice Lake walked out with his civilian clothes instead of his regular martial arts attire and got into the ring with a microphone.

"Hey, everyone, you're having a great night so far?" he asked with a smile to which everyone responded with the YES! chant, making him smile. "I'm very glad for you. However, I can't really say I'm in a good mod for the moment. As you know, I recently lost many matches and almost didn't accomplished anything since coming here. I'm terribly sorry for disappointing you all."

He marked a pause and let the crowd chant: "Let's go, Ice Lake!" many times before following with more enthusiasm:

"But don't worry, my dear fans! From now on, my defeat streak is over! I'm gonna get win after win after win after win! And then, I'll challenge for the UCW Hardcore Championship!" he announced, making the crowd cheer for him.

 **(Kaze Ni Nawe *AKA Minoru Suzuki's theme song*)**

The whole arena froze as the lights turned dark and the song softly started to play. Then, as it started picking up, someone walked out. Everybody then cheered really hard as they recognized it to be none other than Cipher from YWE!

For those who are not familiar, Cipher is a man with pale skin, a MMA-built body with dark and blue MMA shirts, white bandages around his feet, black bands on his wrists, and a face similar to the Undertaker with a brown beard and hair. He also brought a black open jacket and a white towel on top of his head.

As he calmly made an entrance like Minoru Suzuki, the crowd cheered loudly while Joey and Bobby were screaming in excitation and recalling all of Cipher's accomplishments throughout his career. Then, as he got in the ring, right at the moment the song's part came, the whole arena shouted: "KAZE NI NAWE!" together before the song stopped.

JIL looked at him in pure awe before managing to talk again. "C-C-Cipher?! What are you doing here?! I-I didn't knew you signed a contract with UCW?!"

The newcomer didn't answered and just smirked at JIL. Suddenly, a gang of men wearing black attires and masks came out and attacked JIL, beating him down to a pulp, much to the audience's shock. Once they were done with him, they started attacking the staff members at ringside before getting back inside the ring.

Then, as they stood over JIL alongside Cipher, the masked men all started unmasking themselves one-by-one...and let's say they all shocked the crowd.

The first one was Jay Samoa, UCW's former employee who left toward the end of 2017 for HCW.

The second one was Yellowboy, the former Cruiserweight Champion who recently got injured and had to leave for a few months. But he was in better shape now.

The third one was Blake Furry, a wrestler with not much notoriety. He was small with shoulder-length brown hair and beard. He had black pants and bands around his wrists.

The fourth one was Psychoz, the former HCW and YWE Mexican wrestler and son of Psychosis who wrestled one time in UCW, at No Escape in 2017, for the Hardcore Championship.

The fifth one was Jimmy Bentley, a young Asian man with the gimmick of an Asian redneck who hard short black hair and beard with a white top and blue jeans along with cowboy boots.

The sixth one was Jake Kroth, Alex Riley's disciple and had a pretty similar build as his coach.

The seventh one was Hardback, Ryback's student who had the same built as him with the same attire in red.

And finally, the eight and last one to unmask himself was none other than Flash Dunne! Oh my gosh, the shock!

As the crowd was still reacting in shock, Cipher took out something from his jacket; a giant flag which had written in black on white "CP9".

"CP9?! What's that?!" Joey asked in pure shock and confusion. "What's going on here?!"

"I have no idea, but we should get out of here before they decide to attack us like the Bullet Club did last year!" Bobby said in panic.

 **(For those of you who don't know, Aaricho ended HCW which was to be UCW's rival company, and so, I gladly accepted to take it back along with some wrestlers from it:) )**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is a Tag Team Match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, they are the UCW World Tag Team Champions, the team of BAD BEN & PLATTY!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the duo who clapped in fans' hands and did the 1 SWEET move with them before flipping into the ring and posing together.

"Alright, now's the time to find out which tag team they're gonna face," Joey announced as the champs gave their belts to the ref and the drumrolls started...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Their opponent, with 25% of the votes, GORE & PERKINS!

The crowd shouted in excitation while Bad Ben & Platty widened their eyes in shock as they were gonna have to face their leaders.

 **(Final Boss *which is a song similar to Sephiroth's One-winged Angel theme song*)**

"Introducing their opponents, first, from Newark, New Jersey, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, "The Final Boss" MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He made his entrance, cosplaying the Dovahkiin from Skyrim, and got cheered loudly as he calmly walked to the beat of his song and stopped into the ring where he removed his helmet.

 **(GORE!)**

"And his partner, from parts unknown, GORE!"

He came out to hugely positive reception with his usual attire, but in red and black. He calmly walked into the ring with his eyes locked onto his comrades/opponents before slowly turning his head to his old friend Perkins with whom he shared a nod.

The four comrades still took the time to exchange a 1 SWEET before the ref showed the belts and called for the match to start with Gore and Platty kicking it off while their respective partner went in their corner.

However, after walking around for a moment, Gore gave the tag to Perkins who came into the ring and face to face with Ben. Just as they were about to clash, Ben changed his mind and tagged Platty instead.

Perkins changed his mind and returned to tag Gore again and, this time, Platty caught him in a headlock, but got pushed in the ropes and Gore slipped on the mat and Platty side-flipped over him before going for a Jump Spin Kick which Gore ducked and tried a clothesline which Platty ducked too before getting hit by a second one.

He quickly went to tag Ben who ran and tried to clothesline Gore who ducked and hit a Spin Kick to his back before tagging Perkins with whom he irish whipped Ben in the ropes for a double shoulder tackle and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Platty came in to break the pin and then dropkicked Perkins before catching Perkins and, with Ben's help, applied a Corckscrew Neckbreaker on his knee. Perkins came back and ran at them, only to get caught with a double hip toss from Ben & Platty who then backflipped and hit him with a double dropkick.

Afterward, as Gore rolled outside the ring, Ben hit him with a running dropkick from between the ropes before backflipping and Platty went for a Top Con Hilo above him. However, in his run, Perkins surprised him with a Flapjack, sending him head first into Ben's groin (ouch!).

As Ben collapsed outside the ring in pain, Perkins looked to go for a Suicide Dive which got interrupted by a Superkick from Platty on the apron. After that, Ben came back in the ring and helped Platty jumping on the top rope and outside on Gore & Perkins with a Springboard 450 Splash.

Platty then brought Gore back in the ring and hit him with a running leg drop before bringing him in his corner, tagging Ben, putting Gore's legs on the middle rope, twist him for a Neckbreaker, and hold him in place for Ben to jump on him with a Springboard Swanton.

As Ben showed-off for the crowd and Platty went at ringside to celebrate with some fans, Gore took the occasion to jump on the top turnbuckle and out on Platty. Ben saw this and quickly got outside the clothesline Gore down before bringing him back in the ring and applying a Corner Running Powerbomb/Roundhouse Kick to the back of the head combination with Platty.

Ben then did the SUCK IT! to Gore before running in the ropes and getting surprised with a dropkick to the head from Gore who then went to tag Perkins. He immediately got on the top turnbuckle and jumped on Ben with a Diving Crossbody before surprising Platty with a clothesline followed by a second one.

Ben took the occasion to smash Perkins in the back before hitting s Spin Kick in Gore's stomach and then push up Platty, who came running, in the air to catch Gore with an Hurricanrana that knocked him out of the ring.

As Perkins got back on the apron, Ben caught his head with his feet and Platty went for a dropkick, but Gore interrupted him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the apron before Superkicking Ben's head, stunning him and making him let go of Perkins.

Gore and Perkins then irish whipped Platty in the ropes and double leap frogged him before Gore kicked his chest and Perkins caught him from behind with a Jump Famousser. As Ben and Platty were on opposite sides, outside the ring, both Gore and Perkins ran, jumped out on second turnbuckles, and out on them with a Diving Moonsault.

They then brought Ben back in the ring where Perkins hit a Fireman's Carry Roll followed by a Standing Shooting Star Press from Gore and a Diving Moonsault from the second corner by Perkins and another one from Gore who followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins putted Ben in a corner and chopped his chest before irish whipping him so hard in a corner that he fell before grabbing him and applying a Walking Side Backbreaker. He then tossed Ben outside the ring before following and applying a Side Suplex on the apron.

As he got back in, however, Platty ran in and ducked a clothesline before hitting a Roundhouse Kick to the side of his head, followed by a spinning one to Gore's guts, a spinning back elbow to Perkins' head, and a Trouble In Paradise to Gore's one.

He then started hitting running high knees to both Gore and Perkins who were resting in opposite corners before applying a Running Bulldog to Perkins, hitting Gore with a clothesline in the process.

Then, as Perkins rested in a corner, Platty charged at him, but Perkins jumped with a flip to dodge him before rolling away and surprising him with an Hurricanrana. However, Platty used the momentum to roll behind Gore and catch him with a Backstabber.

Perkins realized his mistake and charged at Platty who tossed him out of the ring before running into him with a Suicide Dive before bringing Ben into the ring. There, Ben charged into Gore who rested in a corner before applying a Shiranui with help from Platty who followed the combo by hitting a Shining Wizard to Gore's face while he was sitting down and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Ben and Platty then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a double 450 Splash, but Gore got back up and pushed Platty down and out of the ring before climbing the corner and fighting with Ben until Perkins came joining them and literally stood up while lifting Ben for a Double Superplex, crashing down with a giant impact that caused fans to go: "Holy shit!"

Gore and Perkins then climbed the top turnbuckle, looking to hit a double 450 Splash of their own, but Ben and Platty came to make them fall down. Platty grabbed Perkins and applied a German Suplex on the apron before going outside and taking a table to position between the security barricade and the apron.

He then brought Perkins back on the apron and tried to Powerbomb him through the table, but Perkins resisted and ended up lifting Perkins in a Electric Chair position. Seeing the chance, Gore, who was still in the ring, jumped on the second rope and German Suplexed Platty into the ring.

The victory was short-lived, however, as Ben came and Superkicked Gore's head and then ran in the ropes to be surprised by a Jump Knee Strike by Perkins and a Venom Clothesline by Gore. As everyone was laying down and the ref started counting, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

After getting back up, Gore kicked Ben in the guts and applied a Gory Neckbreaker with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore kicked Ben in the guts again and ran for a Sunsetflip, but Ben resisted until Perkins came and hit his head with a V-Trigger, making him fall and allowed Gore to make the Jacknife pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Platty jumped in time to break the pin and, as Perkins brought him out of the ring, Gore went for a Standing Moonsault on Ben who rose his knees for Gore to crash on them and then grabbed his legs to lock in the Sharpshooter submission hold.

After many seconds, Perkins came back in the ring and gave a blow to Ben's head which had no effect. After a second one, Ben purposefully let go of Gore and dared Perkins to hit his head again which he did many times.

That was until Platty surprised him with a Superkick to the side of the head which made him fall and roll outside the ring. Platty then ran in the ropes before jumping on a top rope and out on Perkins with a Springboard 450 Splash. At this point, the crowd was chanting: "Fight forever!"

Ben then grabbed Gore's legs and locked him into the Sharpshooter submission hold again and he struggled to get to the ropes, but Platty caught him from the apron with a Springboard Facebuster before backflipping on the apron and catching Perkins with a Diving Tornado DDT.

After two whole minute, after seeing that Gore was determined to not give up, Ben let go of the submission hold and lifted Gore on his shoulders, right at the moment Perkins got back on the apron, only to be surprised by a Springboard Dropkick from Platty which caused him to collapse on the table.

Ben then applied a Fireman's Carry Roll Slam to Gore, followed by a 450 Splash from Platty. Ben was going for his Diving Moonsault, but changed his mind at the last second and instead jumped on Perkins and through the table with a Diving Elbow Drop, making the crowd cheer loudly again.

After taking back from the move, Ben got back in the ring and held Gore's feet on the middle rope while Platty jumped on him with a 450 Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Gore weakly got back on his feet, Platty did the SUCK IT! move before going for a Superkick, but Gore blocked his foot and tried to send it to Ben who ducked and Platty spin kicked Gore's leg to make him fall in a sitting position and then Double Superkicked him.

Perkins got back in the ring and received a Superkick to the head from Platty followed by another one from Ben before the two of them got knocked down by a double Venom Clothesline from Gore.

After they got back up, Ben and Perkins started exchanging blows, slow at first, then faster, until Ben went for a strong strike which Perkins countered with an instant Half-Nelson Suplex which had no effect on Ben and he instantly caguht Perkins with a Piledriver.

Ben then took off his belt and smirked as he started slapping it on Perkins' exposed back, making him squirm in pain until he had enough, jumped and hit a Jump Knee Strike to Ben, causing him to kneel down, and then hit him with a V-Trigger to the jaw.

He followed with another one and went for a third one which Ben interrupted with a Spear. Meanwhile, outside the ring, Gore and Platty had a brawl which ended with Gore applying a X-DDT to him on the outside floor.

He then climbed the top turnbuckle as Perkins lifted Ben in a Perkins Driver position and jumped to apply to move with more impact. After that, Perkins lifted Ben in a Electric Chair position before dropping him for Gore to hit his jaw with a Spin kick followed by a Powerbomb from Perkins and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What the hell?! How could Ben kick out of that?!" Bobby exclaimed in shock.

After resting for a while, Ben kicked up and Superkicked Perkins' head before receiving a Spin Kick to the head from Gore, causing him to fall on his knees next to the rope and, at Gore's command, Perkins followed with a V-Trigger to the side of his head and another Perkins Driver with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Platty jumped in time to break the pin and both team rested until the count of nine before getting in kneeling positions and exchanging glares of rage. Platty then got up and started striking and chopping Gore and Perkins with all the rage he had, until Perkins countered him with a knee strike to the chin followed by a German Suplex from Gore.

Perkins then grabbed him and applied a Canadian Destroyer before letting Gore lift him for his Phoenix-plex and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and new UCW World Tag Team Champions, GORE & PERKINS!"

The crowd exploded in cheers as all the men laid down for a while before Gore and Perkins weakly got back up, rising their very first tag team titles in UCW. They were very tired, but super happy.

After celebrating for a while, they looked at Bad Ben & Platty who were still laying down before exchanging a glance...and then decided to help them back up. the friends all hugged each other, making the crowd cheer even louder.

"That was one of the best tag team matches I have ever seen!" Joey declared in excitation. "Great work from both teams! I can already tell Meltzer is going to be throwing them stars.!"

"That wouldn't surprise me at all," Bobby said in agreement. "I think it would be safe to say this match deserved at least SIX stars and is definitely a MOTY candidate! But in the end, Bullet Club: UCW is the real winner here!"

"That was UCW People Power, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon..."


End file.
